


Last Words

by Arymura



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura
Summary: Missy in her final momments, her last words, those the Doctor will never listen.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Últimas palavras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631750) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura). 



Hey Doctor. Now would you be proud of me?

I like to think you would be.

I heard your words, I gave to myself a dignified death and now I will die again, here, for my own actions, fighting for what I believe.

For you…

Someday will we see each other again? And, if that happen, I’ll remember what I am now? Or will I burn like the sun till I explode?

Today I leave this battle left to the ground, but in peace, because the war is over for me.

_ “Without hopes _

_ Without witnesses _

_ Without rewards” _

Your wife was right, this is the only thing that you believe.

_ I just wish there were stars... _

 


End file.
